


Tomorrow

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn Watching, Romance, Smut, almost pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Vince is away, and there's one person who misses him most. (hint: it's Howard)
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> me posting something while it's still light instead of at 3am?? who'd have thought 
> 
> I took way too long to finish this lmao, I really hope you all enjoy! :) <3

'I'll miss you, little man,' Howard said, watching Vince as he triple-checked he's packed his straighteners.

'Can't y'come with me? There'll probably be at least one other person dressed like a geography teacher there,' he replied, hands on his hips. 'You'll be fine.' 

'Thanks,' Howard sighed. 'But I'm not spending three days with you and Leroy going to gigs to listen to insufferable noise that, no matter what you try and tell me, isn't music.'

Vince rolled his eyes. 'I don't think you can talk, you've just described jazz.' 

'Whatever. Look,' Howard started. 'Keep in touch, okay? Don't just turn your phone off like you did last time-'

'Hey, c'mon, we're going out now, 'course I'll keep in touch,' Vince said, ruffling his hair.

Howard wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't seem to swallow the fear of Vince being away from him and deciding he preferred it that way. Maybe Vince just wouldn't come back, or worse, he'd ring him and tell him he wasn't coming back. Howard would have to listen to his voice one last time. 

'Just stay safe,' Howard said, pulling Howard into his side. 'Make sure you're with Leroy at all times.' 

'Howard, I'll be fine,' Vince huffed, 'I can take care of myself, I grew up in the jungle remember!' 

'Yes, but last week you came crying to me because you thought your shadow was trying to kidnap you.' 

'Well, he was following me!' Vince pointed. 'Don't worry, awright? It'll be fine.'

Howard sighed. 'As long as you keep in touch.'

'Course I will, I'm gonna miss you,' Vince sighed, 'I 'ate being away from you.'

'I know, little man,' he said. 'Three days, it'll fly by.'

Vince played with the buttons of Howard's shirt. 'If I ring you one night, do you think we could 'ave phone sex again?' 

'How romance,' Howard mumbled, a smile on his lips. 'Sure, little man.'

☼☼☼

After ten minutes of listening to the dialling tone, Howard gave up. Vince was either ignoring him or he still hadn't gotten in from one of his many gigs. 

The newfound knowledge that he wasn't going to be speaking to Vince at any point during the night, he suddenly lost all interest in the erection tenting in his underwear. 

But he needed something, anything that would satiate his filthy desire, which is why he jumped up and grabbed the laptop from where Vince had left it carelessly 

He thought back to the last time they'd sat down together and watched it, shivers running up his back. It had such a significant impact on Vince every time; Howard always joked he enjoyed seeing himself so much it made him orgasm. 

He hurriedly opened it up and punched in the password - Vince decided on 'HowardAndVince4Ever' - he said it was a joke, but Howard never believed him. 

The wallpaper appeared; it was a photo of the two of them from their breakaway to the cabin with Naboo and Bollo just before it all turned bad. Howard found himself already missing Vince's presence despite him only being gone for 24 hours.

The laptop took its time setting up while Howard's wasted time keeping himself hard by slowly stroking himself, having already discarded his underwear. The cold sensation of the lube against his skin sent a shiver across his neck.

He clicked the file labelled 'H&V' and felt his heart pounding violently in his chest, the excitement bubbling through his veins.

_'...Y'gonna have to bum me silly if we're gonna be watchin' this back,'_ Vince said on screen as he set up the camera so that it faced the bed. 

Howard remembered just how turned on Vince had been at the notion of the two of them setting up a camera, he could see the hard-on in Vince's boxers when he moved further away to check the setup. 

_'Does that look awright?'_ Vince muttered, looking into the camera and pulling a face. _'That's not attractive, gonna regret doing that when we're trying to get off.'_

Howard was already stroking his leaking cock with a speedy rhythm, the sight of Vince alone enough to arouse him. He was envious of his past self, only wishing he could reach out and stroke that soft, pale skin like had done. 

They'd spent a good ten minutes with their mouths all over each other's bodies and giving each other lewd strokes here and there, and even at that point, the noises Vince was making were purely pornographic. 

_'Howard, fuck me,'_ Vince gasped. _'Please, I want it so much.'_

He didn't want to cum too early but he knew from experience he wasn't good at lasting long when he watched their video. 

On-screen, Vince was making a show of lubing up his fingers and using them to stretch himself, his tight, pale arse in the air. Howard could see himself on camera, watching in awe.

_'This is for you in the future,'_ Vince said, breathless. _'I should just make my own porn just for you.'_

__

__

Howard wouldn't turn that down, especially when Vince was so far away from him. He squirted some more lube into the palm of his hand. 

He pictured Vince on his knees, gazing up at him with innocent eyes, his soft lips wrapped around his cock, his saliva coating his cock as he face-fucked him as gently as he could manage.

'Fuck, Vince...' he whispered, his strokes becoming erratic. 'Don't stop.' 

Vince was still fingering himself with a little more force, now letting out desperate whimpers.

_'Want you to fuck me,'_ he whispered, his back arching. _'Love your cock so much.'_

'V-Vince, f-fuck,' he grunted, feeling the pleasure looming closer and chasing it.

_'I want you inside me.'_

Closer... Closer... Closer...

'Oh, Vince,' he whispered with a staggering breath. 

_'What's the magic word?'_

_'Please, Howard. I need it.'_

He came instantly, the need in Vince's voice mixed with the filthy sight of him finger-fucking himself sending him over the edge. He spilt over his fist, the pleasure seeping into every part of his being.

Heart pounding in his chest, he slowed his rhythm; his length becoming overly sensitive. Vince was still moaning several profanities on camera, and Howard watched, still enticed.

Five minutes later, the laptop showed Vince on his hands and knees, facing the camera. His head seemed to be moving further and further into the bedsheets.

_'This is w-well hot, Howard,'_ Vince panted as his arse was being pounded mercilessly. _'Can't wait to- fuck, watch it.'_

_'How about we just live it for now, yeah?'_ Howard rasped, stroking up his back, tugging his hair. 

He was going to close the laptop and go to sleep. That was the plan.

He found himself still watching, still stroking his cock with the faintest of touches; entranced by the sight of Vince being brutally fucked into the mattress, only wishing he could rewind time. 

The touch was almost painful, and yet his cock was gradually hardening, the lust never truly dissolving. 

_'H-Howard... Howard... Howard, oh my God,'_ Vince panted wildly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

_'You like that, little man?'_ Howard grunted. _'My cock filling you up?'_

_'Love it so f-fuckin' much,'_ he gasped. _'Want you to- to cum inside me.'_

_'Such a dirty slut,'_ Howard groaned, somehow speeding up his erratic thrusts. _'You want my cum?'_

_'I do, p-please'_ Vince shook, his back arched, head falling forward.

Howard watched, once again jerking his cock with the lightest of touches, but with enough pressure that he felt the familiar tension building into something bigger. 

_'Only if you cum with me,'_ Howard said. _'Touch yourself and cum all over yourself like the cum slut you are.'_

_'Oh my God- I can't, I'm gonna cum,'_ Vince whimpered. _'F-fuck.'_

He jerked himself frantically, the pleasure evident in his face. He spilt over his knuckles and the bedsheets, never getting a break as Howard continued to thrust against him, only slowing as the high wore off.

_'Hope you enjoyed that, future Howard,' _Vince grinned, breathing heavily.__

__

__

_☼☼☼_

______Howard woke up to his heart racing, a harsh ringing close to his ear startling him. It took him a few seconds to wake before he grabbed his phone from the bedside table._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Hello?' he croaked, squinting as his eyes still adjusting to being open._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Howard!' someone screamed down the phone, it took him a moment to realise it was Vince. 'Hey, Howard!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Vince, is everything okay?' Howard asked, finally sitting up. The laptop was still sat closed next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______'We just got back to the hotel!' Vince shouted, making Howard sympathise with whoever got the room next door to him. 'You said you'd- that you'd bum me over the phone.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Physically impossible, little man,' Howard chuckled. 'Have you been drinking?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'N-no,' Vince muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______'You sound very intoxicated, little man,' Howard said knowingly, having spent too many nights making sure Vince got to bed unharmed after a wild night out._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I didn't 'ave... much,' Vince replied. 'Are y'gonna bum me?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Howard sighed, seeing the clock read 4:22 am. 'Get undressed and get into bed, have you brushed your teeth?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Mm-mm.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Brush your teeth, little man,' Howard said and merely sat and listened as Vince did as he was told, enjoying the way he hummed to himself mindlessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______'M'done, did that- that turn you on, Howard?' Vince mumbled before he hiccuped._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Immensely,' Howard said tiredly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He listened to Vince getting undressed, taking twice as long in his drunken state. Howard could picture him staggering about his hotel room, probably only bearing one shoe._ _ _ _ _ _

______'M'in bed,' Vince said groggily._ _ _ _ _ _

______'And now, you're going to get some sleep,' Howard said softly, preparing for the drunken uproar._ _ _ _ _ _

______'But-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'But nothing,' he started. 'Come on, you need to get some rest, you need to let the alcohol wear off.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Howard, I'm turned on,' he whined. 'Been thinkin' ab- about you and your big cock-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I don't care, little man,' he said, swallowing hard. 'I'm not doing anything while you're drunk.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______The temptation was there, staring him in the face. Vince was always so appetising, even more so when he was drunk and prone to allowing filthy things to come out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______'But you're not- not even t-touchin' me-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Sleep, Vince. I'll stay and talk to you until you're sleepy, okay?' he said, getting settled under the covers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vince sighed but didn't argue, much to Howard's surprise. 'Cheers, Howard,' he muttered, most likely already fighting the urge to shut his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______☼☼☼_ _ _ _ _ _

______'A-Awright, Howard?' Vince's voice shook._ _ _ _ _ _

______Howard adored hearing the softness in his voice, it felt as though years had passed since they'd spoken._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Hey, little man,' he replied, turning down the volume on the TV. 'Everything okay?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Mhm, the gig was- was genius!' Vince said. 'Got back about a.. uh- an hour ago.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,' Howard said, biting back the desire to tell him how much he's missing him. 'Are you okay, Vince?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______His heart was pounding, threatening to burst through his chest just like the first time Vince had called him while he was away. There was a certain air like they were both hyperaware of the turn in conversation approaching._ _ _ _ _ _

______Vince let out a breath through the phone, clearly giving up on holding it together. 'H-Howard, I've been t-touching m'self and thinking about- oh, fuck- y-you.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Howard swallowed heavily. 'R-really?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Been thinking about your cock in my arse,' he whimpered. 'My fingers don't do it justice though.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Fuck, Vince,' he whispered, his stomach doing somersaults. He stroked himself through his underwear. 'Keep talking.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I, uh, I've been fingering myself and- and I never told y'but I have- I have-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'What, little man?' Howard asked with anticipation, his mind racing with ideas of what could have Vince tongue-tied._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I have a buttplug and it- it- fuck- vibrates,' he whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Howard shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. The idea of Vince owning such a filthy item sent his imagination wild, he had to clear his throat before speaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______'H-how long have you kept this from me?' Howard rasped, tugging his underwear down._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I-I've had it a while,' he whispered. 'H-Howard. F-fuck, it's- it's gonna make me cum.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Not yet, little man,' he said, stroking himself. 'You've lasted an hour, you can last a little bit longer.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'It's t-too intense, Howard, I- oh, fuck,' he cried out, panting heavily down the phone. 'Please.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh, you're getting me so turned on, Vince,' he said. 'The thought of you writhing about, playing with yourself like a horny little slut.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'O-oh, fuck.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I wish I could see you, bet you look so pretty,' he whispered, imagining he was there; being able to touch, grab, manhandle however he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Mm, I wish you were- were here, Howard,' Vince said. 'Want you to fuck m-me so bad.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Howard's head swam, the need in Vince's voice spurring him on. An endless series of gasps and moans sounded through the phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Tell me what you're feeling, I love hearing you struggling to speak,' he said, the room heating up around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I-I can't, it's right against my- fuck, my g-spot and it- it feels genius,' he cried followed by a series of whimpers. Howard could hear the faint sound of him jerking his cock, the squalid wet noises going straight to his own hardened length._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Rut your hips against the bed, little man,' Howard groaned. 'Feel it rubbing against your g-spot, are you going to cum for me?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'F-fuck yes, need it so much,' he whined, the bed creaking in the background. 'Howard-Howard, I can't take it, I'm c-coming-'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Vince fell apart, becoming a writhing, whimpering mess and Howard followed suit, jerking his cock swiftly through the fire shooting through his body. He pictured Vince at the height of pleasure; mouth falling open, back arching beautifully._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Fuck,' Howard whispered, listening as Vince tried to catch his breath. 'You okay, little man?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'That was genius,' he sighed, relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I can't believe you didn't tell me you owned a sex toy,' Howard noted, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping down his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Haven't had to use it since we've been bummin',' Vince said, and Howard knew he was grinning._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Think of the all the fun we could've been having with that thing,' Howard mused, his palms becoming clammy at the idea of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Well, I'll see tomorrow night, yeah?' Vince hummed, leaving Howard's hidden question hanging in the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
